My Butterfly
by Meirin Hinamori 16
Summary: Karin Hanazono, seorang putri mahkota yang sangat menyukai kupu-kupu lebih dari apapun itu mempunyai tempat rahasia, tempat dimana ada banyak kupu-kupu. Di tempat itu dia bertemu dengan seorang pelukis yang misterius, Kazune. Bad summary! Its my second fict. Chapter 2 update, mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 Perjodohan?

Karin keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Sepanjang jalan dia terus menggerutu kesal. Apa yang dikatakan ayahanda kepadanya membuat senyumnya yang tadinya mengembang tiba - tiba mengerucut. Dia sedikit mengangkat gaun panjang yang dikenakannya karena ingin cepat - cepat pergi ke kamarnya.

"Putri Karin-sama, anda ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Miyon, pengawal pribadinya saat Karin keluar dari ruang pribadi Raja.

"Aku ingin ke kamar dan tidur. Dan satu hal lagi, berhenti memanggilku **Putri, Miyon**! Aku tidak suka julukan itu!" Seru Karin yang sedikit membentak dengan beberapa penekanan, namun tetap acuh tak acuh dan langsung melewati Miyon. Hari ini mood-nya sedang buruk akibat perkataan ayahnya yang seenak jidat menjodohkannya dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Kujyou yang sama sekali tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Dia sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya dan berbalik.

"Jangan ganggu aku Miyon. Kau tunggu saja di luar. Aku lelah," perintah Karin

"Baik Karin-sama."

Karin mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melepas mahkotanya serta sepatu hak tingginya dan pergi menuju sebuah lemari antik yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu lemarinya itu dan memasukinya. Dia mengunci pintunya dari dalam lalu berjalan menuju pintu rahasia dibalik gaun - gaunnya. Sebuah pintu dengan ukiran yunani yang membentuk tulisan 'Hanazono Karin'. Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya menyentuh lemari itu dan bergumam

"_My butterfly_"

Pintu rahasia itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan iris emeraldnya dari balik pintu itu menerangi lemarinya. Dia mulai berjalan melewati pintu rahasia yang menghubungkannya ke sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan taman bunga yang indah serta kupu - kupu yang terbang bebas diantara bunga - bunga dengan berbagai warna itu. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan di padang rumput itu, cahaya keemasan itu pun mulai memudar dan berakhir saat pintu rahasia itu tertutup di sebuah batu yang memiliki ukiran yang sama dengan lemari milik Karin.

Karin berlari menuju taman bunga. Dia memetik beberapa bunga dan berbaring di rumput hijau yang tertiup oleh semilir angin lembut. Karin berbaring menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan - awan putih lembut, tempat kupu - kupu yang indah berterbangan. Dia menghela nafas. Saat Karin sedang dalam masalah, dia selalu ke tempat ini. Tanpa sadar, memori dalam otaknya mulai berputar tentang kejadian barusan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ayah selalu saja berbuat seenaknya."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kamichama Karin by. Koge Donbo**

**My Butterfly by. Rizki Kinanti**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy and Romance**

**Pairing: Karin Hanazono x Kazune Kujyou**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, OOT, EYD banyak salah, pemilihan diksinya gak menarik, gak nyambung, banyak kata yang hilang, hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria yang biasa disapa 'Yang Mulia' tengah mondar mandir di ruang kerjanya. Raja pemimpin kerajaan Hanazono yang bernama Ichi Hanazono itu tengah dilanda rasa khawatir terhadap putri tunggalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sang putri satu-satunya hilang bak ditelan bumi. Belum beberapa menit putrinya itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya, sang pengawal pribadi Karin, Yii Miyon melaporkan bahwa putrinya itu hilang. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah mahkota dan sepatu hak tinggi miliknya. Demi apapun juga, kenapa putrinya bisa hilang secepat itu? Dia terus berkomat - kamit berharap sang putri baik-baik saja. Apa dia pergi karena hal tadi? Batinnya

***FLASH BACK ON***

Karin pergi menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Entah kenapa tiba - tiba ayahnya memanggilnya. Dia merasakan firasat buruk. Namun ia tepis perasaan aneh itu jauh - jauh.

Karin mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya. Setidaknya itulah tata karama seorang putri mahkota yang sudah lama dipelajarinya.

"Masuk!" Titah Raja. Karin membuka pintu dan membungkuk kepada ayahnya

"Ada apa gerangan ayahanda memanggil ananda kemari, tidak biasanya ayahanda memanggil saya secara tiba - tiba seperti ini," ujar Karin dengan sopan, walaupun sebenarnya sikapnya berbanding terbalik jika di belakang ayahnya.

"Ayah ingin kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya mendiang ibumu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra mahkota dari kerajaan Kujyou sebelum kau lahir. Ayah ingin kau melaksanakan keinginan terakhir ibumu, Karin," ungkap Ichi. Iris Karin membola dengan mulut menganga.

"Ayah, kau menjualku. KAU MENJUALKU!" Teriak Karin, matanya memancarkan sinar kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam.

"Ayah tidak menjualmu, Karin. Itu adalah wasiat dari ibumu sesaat setelah ia melahirkanmu," jelas Ichi.

"Itu sama saja, kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku," gerutu Karin

"Tidak ada penolakan Karin. KAU HARUS MEMATUHINYA!" Bentak Ichi

"Ayah tega, ini pertama kalinya ayah membentakku. Aku benci ayah," gumam Karin lalu berlari meninggalkan ayahnya yang dilanda penyesalan.

"Maafkan ayah, Karin."

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Sekarang ia menyesal. Menyesal karena telah memaksa Karin. Ia sedih karena tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, tetap melaksanakan wasiat mendiang istrinya atau memberikan kebebasan kepada Karin untuk memilih calon suaminya. Tapi prioritas utamanya adalah menemukan Karin.

.

*My Butterfly*

.

Sekarang Karin berakhir di taman bunga di atas bukit. Dia berbaring diantara bunga - bunga, matanya mengamati kupu - kupu yang terbang hilir mudik di sekitar bunga - bunga juga dirinya. Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutnya. Dia menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan alam padanya.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa terbang bebas seperti kupu - kupu, bukannya dalam penjara bernama kerajaan," gumam Karin.

"Sedang apa kau disini," sebuah suara menginterupsi Karin. Karin bangun dari posisinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan selalu kesini," gerutu Karin mendelik kesal ke arah pemuda bersurai blonde yang tengah menatapnya dengan iris safir miliknya yang menawan.

"Lantas, kenapa kau berada di sini? Siapa kau dan dari mana kau," tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku kesal," Karin mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tanya siapa kau dan dari mana asalnmu?" Ulang Kazune kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Karin.

"Siapa aku dan darimana asalku itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Karin memandang Kazune datar.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi

"Hanazono Karin, kau?" Tanya Karin balik.

"Kazune," jawabnya enteng. Alis Karin mengernyit mendengar penuturan Kazune.

"Bagaimana dengan margamu?" Tanya Karin penasaran

"Aku tak punya marga," jawabnya. Iris emerald Karin membulat. Bagaimana bisa dia tak punya marga? Pikir Karin

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Karin ketika Kazune mengeluarkan banyak cat dan beberapa kuas

"Aku ingin melukis," ucap Kazune mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas

"Kau bisa melukis?" Tanya Karin lagi

"Hn, memang kenapa?" Jawab Kazune. Karin diam saat melihat tangan Kazune sudah mulai membuat goresan cat dengan kuas. Dengan lincah, Kazune melukis pemandangan di depannya dari bukit. Hanya dalam 17 menit, lukisan Kazune selesai. Karin memandangi lukisan Kazune takjub.

"Hebaat~ Bagaimana bisa kau melukis secepat dan seindah ini?" Tanya Karin dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau tau, aku sudah terbiasa," ujar Kazune

"Kau mau berteman?" Tanya Karin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn, tentu," Kazune menjabat tangan Karin

Di saat yang bersamaan, Ichi masih sibuk mencari anaknya. Dia takut terjadi apa - apa pada anaknya. Dia bahkan menyuruh semua prajuritnya mencari Karin. Bagaimana jika Karin dalam bahaya? Dia mengutuk dirinya yang sudah berfikir yang bukan - bukan. Seorang prajurit menghadap padanya.

"Yang mulia, kami belum bisa menemukan Hime-sama," lapor prajurit itu.

"Jangan kembali jika kalian belum menemukan putriku!" Titah Ichi.

"Dimana kamu, Karin?"

.

*My Butterfly*

.

Karin duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon. Bersama Kazune yang sedang sibuk melukis tentunya.

"Kau tau," Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Apa?" Tanya Kazune

"Aku ingin jadi seperti kupu - kupu," ungkap Karin. Alis Kazune bertaut, wajahnya memberikan ekpresi '_apa maksudmu?_'

"Aku ingin hidup bebas," jelasnya. Ia menghela nafas jenuh.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kazune heran.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana hidupku."

"Lantas, seperti apa hidupmu?" Skak Mat. Apa yang harus dia jawab. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan identitas aslinya ketahuan.

"Jika aku ingin hidup bebas, itu artinya hidupku yang nyata berbanding terbalik dengan impianku," jelas Karin berbohong namun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Hn," respon Kazune ambigu. Karin menghela nafas lega.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kazune, sebelah alisnya terangkat karena heran melihat Karin lagi - lagi menghela nafas.

"Tidak," elak Karin. Keduanya diselimuti keheningan. Hingga beberapa saat, Karin yang tidak nyaman dengan situasi itu berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Apa kau punya keahlian khusus?" Tanya Karin memecah keheningan

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku punya, kekuatan menghidupkan semua kupu - kupu yang sudah mati. Tapi ada pengecualian. Jika sayapnya sudah rusak, aku tidak bisa menghidupkannya. Juga-" Karin terhenti ketika Kazune memotongnya cepat

"Hn, aku juga punya. Saat berperang, aku selalu menang walau dengan tangan kosong tanpa luka tergores sedikitpun. Itu karena aku memiliki kekuatan perisai atau mungkin bisa dibilang pelindung," jelas Kazune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas. Ternyata dia sudah mulai melukis lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Kazune heran

"Hanya penasaran saja," jawab Karin asal. Dia tengah sibuk membuat sebuah tiara dari tanaman menjalar yang dihias dengan berbagai jenis bunga dan warna.

"Dari tadi, aku ingin tanya," ucap Kazune. Karin yang sedang mencoba memakai tiara alami yang dia buat.

"Cocok tidak?"

"Hn, cocok."

"Tadi, kamu mau bilang apa?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Kenapa kamu memakai pakaian kerajaan? Aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan marga '_Hanazono_'," tanya Kazune heran. Karin membeku di tempat. Dia tidak bisa memberi tahukan identitas aslinya jika di luar kerajaan. Perkataan ayahnya selalu terngiang - ngiang di telinganya.

'_Kau tidak boleh memberikan identitasmu kepada orang lain di luar kerajaan atau kau akan dalam bahaya_'

Karin menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Ma...masa sih? Mu...mungkin k...kau salah o...orang," bantah Karin terbata - bata. Kazune mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin kau benar," kata Kazune cuek

"Tentu saja aku benar. Aah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak ayahku pasti mencariku. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Kazune-kun," Karin meruntuki ucapannya yang seenaknya saja memanggil Kazune yang baru dikenalnya dengan surviks 'kun'

"Hn," timpal Kazune datar. Karin bernafas lega. Setidaknya Kazune tidak memberinya protes. Karin melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menjauh dari Kazune seraya bergumam 'jaa' yang ditujukan pada Kazune. Dia pergi ke pintu rahasia yang terletak di batu besar tadi. Karin mengangkat tangannya menyentuh batu itu dan mengucapkan mantranya.

"_My butterfly_"

Pintu batu itu terbuka. Karin memasuki pintu itu. Perlahan - lahan, pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kazune yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Karin mulai tertawa hambar.

"Kau sangat menarik, Karin-hime. Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku, putri tunggal Ichiru Hanazono, eh?" Ujarnya dengan senyum penuh arti mengembang di wajahnya.

.

*My Butterfly*

.

Karin sudah kembali duduk di ruang kerja ayahnya. Memandang ayahnya yang tengah melontarkan berpuluh - puluh pertanyaan padanya dengan wajah malas. Dia memutar bola matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau dari mana Karin?" Pertanyaan itu terus di ulang oleh ayahnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku jalan - jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiranku," balas Karin yang juga mengulang - ulang jawaban yang sama.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa pergi dengan sangat cepat?" Tanya Ichi lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu orang yang membuatku melarikan diri dari sini, huh?" Timpal Karin.

"Huft, baiklah. Ayah tau kalau ayah salah. Ayah minta maaf. Tapi perbuatanmu juga salah, kau tahu itu," jelas Ichi

"Aku sangat tahu."

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak boleh kembali berbuat seperti itu, kau mengerti?" Tanya Ichi

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya jika ayah membatalkan pertunanganku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Kau menyiksa batinku," seru Karin frustasi.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku memberimu kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Jika kau tetap tidak ingin menikah dengannya, maka kau bisa membatalkannya," ujar Ichi mengalah. Ia sudah mengambil pilihan yang beresiko sangat besar.

"Hn, aku setuju," ujar Karin. Ichi menyerahkan secarik surat resmi. Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini undangan pesta topeng kerajaan Kujyou. Kau harus menghadirinya dan itu terhitung sebagai hari pertamamu untuk berkenalan dengannya," jelas Ichi

"Hn, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Karin beranjak dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Senyum lega terlukis dengan jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Sang ayah berharap bahwa perjodohannya berhasil sedangkan sang anak berharap bahwa perjodohannya gagal.

"Semoga semuanya tidak sia - sia," gumam Ichi

.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya bersama Miyon di sampingnya. Dia terus menerus mengerang frustasi. Miyon heran melihat sikap Karin yang aneh -dimatanya. Walau dalam hati dia memiliki seribu pertanyaan yang ingin ditujukan pada Karin, namun ia memilih Miyon. Miyon menyimpulkan bahwa Karin melamun. Ya, melamun.

"Kau seperti orang gila," canda Miyon. Karin hanya diam. Biasanya Karin akan langsung melayangkan banyak protes kepadanya, namun sepertinya sekarang dia benar - benar frustasi.

"Apakah ada yang salah, Karin-hime?" Miyon memberanikan diri bertanya, berusaha membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A...ah, apa yang kau katakan tadi Miyon?" Ujar Karin terbata - bata.

"Kau aneh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Miyon. Karin pun menceritakan semuanya pada Miyon. Mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya. Miyon mendengarkannya, sesekali menggumamkan kata 'wow' dari mulutnya sampai cerita Karin selesai.

"Keren," seru Miyon dengan mata berbinar. Karin berdecak kesal.

"Huh, kau ini! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia," keluh Karin.

"Bersemangatlah Karin. Setidaknya kau harus mengenalnya terlebih dulu. Berilah dia kesempatan baru kau bisa memutuskan," nasihat Miyon.

"Kurasa kau benar," ujar Karin

"Sekarang, kau harus bersiap - siap. Bukankah kau akan pergi ke pesta topeng itu, tentunya aku ikut. Secara, aku kan pengawal pribadimu," ujar Miyon terkekeh pelan. Karin mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Miyon.

"Dasar modus."

.

.

TSUZUKU

.

Keep or Delete?

.

.

**A/N:**

Kyaaaa, akhirnya Meirin berhasil membuat fict baru ini dengan susah payah. #histeris

Fict baru yang idenya muncul waktu lagi refreshing ke puncak XD! (Readers: gak nanya!)

Bagaimana? Baguskah? Atau jelekkah? Berikanlah kritik dan saran kalian dan taruh di kotak riview XD :3

Fict ini ku persembahkan untuk semua _readers_ dan _author_ dari fandom manapun #peluk n cium semua orang #plaaakk

Satu pemberitahuan, chapter depan akan lama updatenya karena Meirin bakal menghadapi ujian sekolah + ujian praktek + ujian sekolah. Jadi, gomen bila mengecewakan.

Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk fict ini. Bila berkenan, isilah kolom riview dengan semua uneg-uneg kalian tentang fict ini. Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian #nunjuk silent readers #dibuang

Oke, no more, no bacot

.

.

**RnR Please?!**

.

.

**Pagaralam, 10 Maret 2014**


	2. Chapter 2 Pesta Topeng

Pagi mulai tiba, dintandakan dengan sinar matahari yang mulai mengintip di sela-sela pegunungan. Gadis manis nan belia yang biasa disapa dengan yang mulia Putri Hanazono-sama masih sibuk berkeliaran di alam bawah sadarnya.

Miyon masuk ke dalam kamar Karin, dia membuka gorden yang terbilang mewah sehingga cahaya keemasan sang mentari langsung menerobos kamar sang putri mahkota Kerajaan Hanazono.

"Karin-sama, sudah waktunya bangun," ujar Miyon sopan seraya membungkuk.

"Engh~ Sudah pagi ya?" Gumamnya. Miyon hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Iya Karin-sama," ujar Miyon lembut.

"Akan saya siapkan air hangat untuk anda, saya permisi," ujar Miyon lalu pergi dari hadapan Karin.

"Kesempatan bagus," gumamnya saat Miyon memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Dia langsung memakai sandal tidurnya lalu menyisir rambutnya, kemudian di ikat satu ke belakang. Dia melepas gaun tidurnya dan terlihat pakaian olahraga yang telah melekat di tubuhnya. Memang semalam dia menyempatkan diri untuk memakai lapisan baju untuk jogging di tempat favoritenya.

Dia bergegas menuju lemari antik yang menjadi pintu gerbang menuju tempat favoritenya di seluruh dunia. Dia masuk lalu menutup pintu lemari itu. Dia menyibakkan beberapa gaun yang menghalangi pintu rahasia itu. Dia menutup matanya seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pintu dengan ukiran Yunani itu.

"My Butterfly," gumamnya. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan ditandai dengan cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti pintu itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di balik pintu itu. Dan sampailah dirinya di taman bunga yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai jenis kupu-kupu.

Dia menggulung sedikit lengan bajunya serta menggulung sedikit celananya pula.

"Apa aku terlambat," tanya seseorang di belakang Karin. Seorang pria yang Karin kenal dengan nama Kazune.

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu kok. Aku yakin, hari ini aku pasti menang," ujar Karin bangga.

"Ooh, kau terlalu yakin nona Hanazono! Ayo buktikan!" Ujarnya mengejek Karin.

"Siapa takut!" Seru Karin lantang.

"Tiga... Dua... Satu... Lariii!" Seru Kazune lalu mereka mulai berlari mengelilingi taman bunga.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu. Tiap pagi mereka berlari bersama, siang harinya mereka bersantai di bawah pohon di atas bukit, sore hari mereka selalu memandangi matahari terbenam bersama.

"Yeyy, aku menang!" Seru Karin senang karena selama ini dia selalu kalah dengan Kazune.

"Ck, kau hanya beruntung," gerutu Kazune sebal.

"Tapi menurutku tidak. Bweee!" Ujar Karin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hn, terserah kau saja," ujar Kazune cuek.

"Aah, aku harus pulang sekarang! Jaa Kazune~" ujar Karin lalu pergi dari hadapan Kazune.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," gumam Kazune lalu pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin (Chu) by. Koge Donbo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Pairing: Karin Hanazono x Kazune Kujyou**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, OOT, EYD, Typo (maybe), pemilihan diksinya gak menarik, banyak salah, gak nyambung, banyak kata yang hilang, hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

***My Butterfly***

**.**

"Haah," Karin menghela nafas lega karena dia tidak ketahuan oleh Miyon. Dia berendam di air hangat yang disertai banyak busa. Sabun yang digunakannya beraroma bunga sakura, pas sekali untuknya.

Setelah merasa cukup, dia keluar dari kamar mandi khusus miliknya hanya dengan memakai handuk yang dililitkan di tubuh indahnya. Miyon segera menuntun Karin menuju tempat berganti pakaian. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Karin pun selesai berganti pakaian serta dirias. Miyon hanya bisa terpukau.

"Seperti biasa, anda begitu sempurna Karin-sama," ujar Miyon memuji.

"Terima kasih Miyon," ucap Karin tersenyum manis.

"Nah, sekarang jadwalmu adalah belajar di perpustakaan istana. Guru privat anda sudah menunggu," ujar Miyon sopan.

"Hmm, antar aku ke sana Miyon," ucap Karin. Miyon hanya bisa mengangguk.

Karin berjalan di sepanjang lorong ruangan. Derap langkahnya begitu terdengar diakibatkan oleh sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya.

"Kita sudah sampai Karin-sama," ujar Miyon lalu membukakan pintu perpustakaan istana.

"Akhirnya kau datang Ohime-sama," ucap Yumeko, guru privat Karin.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Mrs. Yumeko," ucap Karin merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Ohime-sama. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Mrs. Yumeko

"Tentu," jawab Karin sopan.

Dan Karin pun harus menghadapi setumpuk buku dihadapannya yang telah di siapkan oleh Mrs. Yumeko untuk di pelajari. Beberapa kali dia di tes oleh Mrs. Yumeko. Setelah selesai, Karin pun disuruh mengetes suaranya, menari, berjalan dengan anggun, dan hal-hal lain yang diperlukan Karin untuk pesta topeng nanti malam di ajarkan semua oleh Mrs. Yumeko.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Semoga kau berhasil nanti malam Ohime-sama, saya permisi dulu," ujar Mrs. Yumeko membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin yang sedang memaksakan senyum.

"Argh! Kalau begini terus aku bisa gila!" Erangnya frustasi. Miyon yang sedari tadi mengawal Karin hanya bisa menghibur Karin.

"Sabar Karin-sama. Ini semua demi kebaikan Karin-sama sendiri," hibur Miyon.

"Haah, apa jadwalku sekarang?" Tanya Karin pada pengawal setianya. Sejenak Miyon membuka buku jadwal Karin.

"Makan siang Karin-sama," jelas Miyon. Karin hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ruang makan. Hari memang sudah siang, ditandai dengan teriknya sinar matahari. Mereka pun sampai di ruang makan kerajaan.

"Karin-sama ingin makan apa?" Tanya kepala koki di kerajaan, Q-chan.

"Seperti biasa saja," ujar Karin ramah

"Baiklah Karin-sama. Miyon ingin apa?" Tanya Q-chan

"Sama seperti biasa juga Q-chan," ucap Miyon riang.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Q-chan pun pergi ke dapur menyiapkan makan siang Putri kerajaan dan pengawal setianya. Tak beberapa lama, dia kembali dengan dua jenis menu yang berbeda.

"Ini milikmu Karin-sama, roti belut dan lemon tea. Dan ini milikmu Miyon, roti melon dan ocha hangat," ujar Q-chan memberikan makanan pesanan mereka.

"Hn, terima kasih Q-chan," ujar mereka serempak. Q-chan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua ke dapur.

"Itadakimasu~" ujar keduanya serempak.

Mereka berdua memakan makan siang mereka lahap. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua telah selesai.

"Apa aku bisa beristirahat sekarang?" Tanya Karin.

"Ya Karin-sama, jadwalmu memang beristirahat. Jam 3 anda sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta topeng nanti malam," jelas Miyon.

"Hah, aku mengerti. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang Miyon. Kau bisa membangunkan aku saat waktu untuk bersiap-siap tiba," jelas Karin

"Baik Karin-sama," ujar Miyon.

"Hmm," Karin pergi menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan Miyon.

**.**

***My Butterfly***

**.**

Karin kini berpakaian seperti orang biasanya, dia sudah berada di taman rahasianya, di bawah pohon yang berada di atas bukit tempat favoritenya bersama Kazune melihat matahari terbenam. Tempat dia bisa menghilangkan semua stress yang melanda kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah terlelap tidur, dia benar-benar sangat kelelahan.

Kazune yang baru tiba di taman itu terkejut melihat Karin yang biasanya akan berlari-larian diantara kupu-kupu yang terbang sekarang sedang terlelap tidur. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat wajah tenang Karin yang sedang tertidur. Dia pun mengeluarkan alat-alat lukisnya yang disembunyikannya di rongga pohon yang tertutupi semak-semak. Lalu dia melukis Karin yang sedang tertidur itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lukisan itu telah jadi. Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya seninya. Lalu dia menyimpannya lagi alat-alat lukisnya di rongga pohon di balik semak-semak.

Kazune duduk menyandar di pohon besar itu, lalu memposisikan Karin yang tidur bersandar di pohon ke pahanya. Dan sekarang Karin tertidur dipangkuan Kazune. Sesekali Kazune membelai pipi Karin lembut.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan ya?" Gumam Kazune. Sesekali terkekeh kecil melihat Karin menghembuskan nafasnya teratur. Kazune merasakan matanya mulai memberat. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kazune telah menyusul Karin ke alam bawah sadar.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tanpa sadar, sore sudah mulai menjelang. Karin dan Kazune terbangun bersamaan. Karin mengeliatkan badannya yang masih lemas. Dan detik berikutnya, iris emerald Karin menangkap iris safir yang berada di atasnya. Dengan refleks Karin langsung bangun dari pangkuan Kazune. Seberkas semburat muncul begitu saja di wajah Karin. Kazune mengalami hal yang sama, namun dia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap biasa saja.

"Ano-" ucapan Karin langsung dipotong dengan cepat oleh Kazune.

"Kau tadi tertidur dengan tidak elitnya, makanya aku memindahkanmu agar kau merasa nyaman. Kita kan bersahabat, jadi aku melakukan hal yang benar kan?" Jelas Kazune yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Karin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arigatou," lirih Karin

"Hn, tak perlu sungkan."

"Aah, aku harus pulang. Nanti Tou-san bisa marah. Jaa~" Karin langsung meninggalkan Kazune dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tanpa Karin sadari, Kazune juga dihiasi semburat merah tipis di wajah tampannya.

.

*My Butterfly*

.

Karin yang baru selesai mandi langsung diseret Miyon ke kamarnya. Dan kini dia sedang di rias oleh para perias kerajaan. Dalam sekejap, dirinya telah terbalut gaun biru yang didominasi oleh beberapa warna ungu cerah, sehingga menampilkan kesan yang begitu menawan. Ditambah dengan syal berbulu berwarna ungu senada dengan gaunnya melingkari lehernya dengan pas. Sepatu hak tinggi 10 cm yang di pakai semakin memperindah penampilan Karin.

Miyon langsung menghadap Karin seraya membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah topeng cantik yang hanya menutupi kedua mata dan hidung, berwarna putih. Karin mengambil gagang topeng itu lalu mengarahkannya kedepan matanya.

"Kau sudah siap Karin-sama?" Tanya Miyon. Miyon sekarang memakai gaun berwana hijau muda, dengan topeng berwarna pink serta sepatu hak tinggi 5 cm yang sangat serasih dengannya.

"Ya, aku sudah siap," ujar Karin lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar seraya bergumam 'terima kasih' yang ditujukan untuk para perias yang sudah berjasa membuat dirinya sedemikian rupa sekarang.

"Kau sudah siap Karin?" Sapa Ichi, sang ayahanda yang bernotabene sebagai raja itu.

"Ya ayah," ujar Karin yang menyusul ayahnya menaiki kereta kuda, disusul oleh Miyon yang duduk di samping Karin. Sang kusir pun memacu kudanya agar segera berjalan dan membawa keluarga Kerajaan itu menuju ke Kerajaan Kujyou.

.

**~Skip Time : Kerajaan Kujyou~**

Karin sudah tiba di kerajaan Kujyou. Dia menggenggam erat gagang topeng putihnya lalu mengarahkanya di depan wajahnya. Dia turun dari kereta kudanya dan langsung disambut oleh ayahnya yang memakai pakaian kerajaan, terlihat dari jubah khas kerajaan Hanazono yang dikenakannya, sangat khas dengan dirinya. Karin hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Kujyou, Karin," ujar Ichi lembut.

"Terima kasih Ayah," ujar Karin lembut.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga. Di ujung anak tangga terakhir, tampaklah keluarga kerajaan Kujyou sedang menunggu mereka. Setelah saling berhadapan, mereka semua saling membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan kami, Raja Ichi," ujar Raja dari kerajaan Kujyou, Kazuto.

"Terima kasih, Raja Kazuto. Perkenalkan ini putri tunggal saya, Putri Karin," ujar Ichi memperkenalkan Karin. Karin pun kembali membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Salam Yang Mulia," sapa Karin.

"Perkenalkan, dia Putri saya, Kujyou Kazusa," ujar Kazuto.

"Salam Putri Karin," sapanya seraya membungkuk, Karin pun tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk.

"Dan dia Putra tunggal saya," ujar Kazuto memperkenalkan seorang pemuda yang memakai tuxedo putih dengan topeng berwarna biru. Karin memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Mata biru safir yang tidak asing baginya, surai blonde yang sering dilihatnya, serta senyum tipis yang sangat familiar di matanya.

'Siapa dia?' Batin Karin bingung.

"Pangeran Kujyou," sapa sang pemuda membungkuk. Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Siapa namanya?' Innernya bertanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum lalu ikut membungkuk.

"Putri Karin, Yang Mulia," ujarnya sopan.

"Mari, akan saya ajak berkeliling," ujar sang Pangeran Kujyou mengulurkan tangannya. Karin yang tersipu malu itu hanya bisa menyambut uluran tangan Pangeran yang terkesan misterius di matanya.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya lirih.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju aula kerajaan, tempat pesta topeng diadakan. Salah seorang prajurit yang mengetahui kehadiran sang Pangeran Kujyou dan Putri Karin langsung memberi isyarat kepada para pemain musik.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran dan Putri Karin-sama sudah datang!" Teriak salah seorang prajurit yang bertugas menyambut tamu.

Semua tamu yang turut hadir dalam pesta langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka semua ke arah sang Pangeran dan Putri Karin. Miyon yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Putri Karin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Karin-sama," gumam Miyon pelan, namun Karin hanya bisa mendengarnya. Karin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun semuanya luntur saat sang Pangeran berlutut di hadapannya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya sang Pangeran mengulurkan tangannya. Karin kembali tersipu malu, lalu menyambut uluran tangan sang pangeran.

"Tentu," jawabnya pelan, namun sang Pangeran masih bisa mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke tengah-tengah aula. Musik mulai mengalun saat mereka berdua mulai berdansa. Mereka berdua berdansa dengan sangat indah. Setelah beberapa lama, beberapa orang mulai mengiringi mereka berdansa. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua menyisihkan diri dari kerumunan. Mereka pergi ke taman istana yang berada di samping istana. Miyon menghampiri kedua calon mempelai itu bersama dengan pengawal pribadi Pangeran Kujyou, dengan dua gelas minuman ditangannya.

"Lemon tea, Karin-sama?" Tawar Miyon.

"Terima kasih Miyon," ujar Karin lalu mengambil gelas lemon tea yang ada di tangan Miyon.

"Yuuki, bisa ambilkan saya minuman?" Tanya Pangeran Kujyou kepada pengawal pribadinya yang diketahui bernama Yuuki.

"Baik Pangeran," ujar Yuuki meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Pangeran itu tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Pertanyaan Pangeran itu seperti tertuju pada Miyon. Miyon mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin lihat wajahmu," lirih Pangeran. Karin pun hanya bisa blushing. Dan di detik berikutnya, Karin menarik tongkat topengnya yang sedari tadi diarahkannya di wajahnya sehingga wajahnya sepenuhnya jelas.

"Inilah wajah asliku Yang Mulia. Maaf jika sangat jauh dari perkiraan," ujar Karin menunduk.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik dari yang saya perkirakan," ujar sang Pangeran.

"Kalau boleh saya tau, siapa gerangan nama anda?" Tanya Karin sopan. Pangeran itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_K_, itu inisial saya. Untuk saat ini, saya belum bisa memberi tahu siapa nama saya," jelas sang Pangeran yang Karin ketahui memiliki inisial 'K'.

"Boleh saya memanggil anda 'Kyo'?" Tanya Karin. Pangeran pun terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Pangeran yang Karin kenal dengan Kyo.

"Bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar?" Tanya Kyo. Karin pun menutup matanya sesuai permintaan. Jantung Karin berdebar kencang saat sesuatu melingkari lehernya.

"Sudah selesai. Itu hadiah untukmu, aku harap Karin menyukainya," ujar Kyo. Karin membuka matanya, lalu terbelalak kaget saat melihat kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik telah melingkari lehernya.

"Terima kasih Kyo," seru Karin senang.

Chu!

Pangeran yang Karin kenal dengan Kyo itu mencium pipinya. Tampak semburat merah telah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, calon istriku~" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Karin yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Calon... Istri?" Lirihnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Kazune. Saat mereka berlarian, saat bersantai, saat mereka menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam. Tak terasa, setetes liquid telah berhasil lolos dari mata emeraldnya. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika..." Lirihnya pelan. Miyon yang ingin menghampiri Karin sontak terhenti begitu melihat tuan putri tercintanya sedang menangis sesugukan. Dia hanya bisa terdiam mematung di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari Karin. Dia begitu terkejut saat Karin menggumamkan sesuatu di sela tangisannya.

"Aku... Mencintai Kazune," sambung Karin lirih.

.

.

TSUZUKU

.

.

No Comment =_=

Meirin tau, chap ini ngaret banget. Meirin lagi mentok ide, gomen *sungkem*

Oh iya, Meirin akan lama update chap berikutnya dikarenakan Meirin akan menghadapi UN. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Doakan Meirin supaya bisa melaksanakan UN dengan baik dan benar XD.

Balas riview dulu:

**Keke Kaylifasalsabila**: Ini sudah lanjut kok ;) Ehehehe, sudah tertebak ya? XD

**Dci**: Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka :3

**Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro**: Arigatou Yukina udah dibilang menarik dan gak mainstream. Alurnya kecepatan? Gomen, Meirin gak bisa memperlambatnya #plaak! Ini lanjut kok. Ganbatte mo ;)

**Guest**: Arigatou sudah dibilang menarik. Ini lanjut kok, semoga suka ^^

**Yumi Tiffani**: Ini sudah lanjut, semoga bisa mengatasi penasarannya. Ganbatte mo :D

**Ryukutari**: Terima kasih karena Ryu-chi sudah bilang fict ini keren dan tidak mengecewakan. Ini dilanjut kok, Ganbatte mo X3

**Kazufika**: Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka :) Meirin pikir fict ini sangat berbeda dengan Fict 'Help Me Prince!' Milik Tiara-san karena Meirin sudah menentuka alurnya XD! Gomen kalau Meirin lama updatenya :D

**TsukiRin Matsushima29**: Hehehehe, ini sudah Meirin lanjut, semoga Nitsuki menyukainya :)

**Akira-Bellachan**: Waah, senangnya Meirin jika Bella menyukainya ^^ Oke, Meirin bakal menuangkan semua ide menarik Meirin ke dalam tulisan, harap bersabar menunggu karya Meirin yang selanjutnya ^^ Ganbatte mo XD

**Vivii**: Ini sudah lanjut, semoga Vie-chan menyukainya ^^

**Afrillia**: Terima kasih telah menyukai fict Meirin serta semangatnya :) Ini sudah Meirin lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan kamu ;)

**Dhldr**: Ini sudah Meirin lanjut, semoga kamu menyukainya :3

**Guest**: Waah, terima kasih atas nilainya. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakanmu XD

**Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru**: Arigatou atas pujiannya. Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^

Huft... *menghela nafas lega*

Berhubung setelah ini Meirin bakal hiatus selama sebulan, Meirin harap agar para Readers menyukai chap ini dan memenuhi kolom riview :3

Akhir kata, Meirin tutup fict ini dengan...

.

.

Chapter 2 Update,

.

Mind to RnR Please?

.

.

Pagaralam, 27 April 2014


End file.
